undertheerionseafandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnanival
The Kingdom of Ragnanival is one of the several kingdoms of the Great Erion Sea. It is ruled by Odin, the Demon Lord, and is home to Humans, Berserkers, Dwarves, and their associated allies. Location Ragnanival is situated far to the north of all other kingdoms, although at one point, Valentine was located just to the southwest. History As one of the ancient kingdoms that existed before the Repentance Flooding, Ragnanival takes great pride in its long history. Where other nations have fallen over the years, the country has remained strong and gained vast amounts of territory. Even now, it is considered to be the most powerful nation in the Great Erion Sea, although for a good time, that title was taken by Valentine. According to popular myth, the Valkyries of Ragnanival became aware of the Repentance Flooding's coming long before the floodwaters actually arrived. They fled to the mountaintops using their enchanted wings, while the other races of Erion, curious, followed them. The reached their peaks just as the first rains came crashing down. It became a popular saying that if one wants to find safety in a storm, one just has to "follow the birds; they know where land is." Ragnanival is particularly famous for having picked fights with almost every kingdom in the Great Erion Sea, whether it was for treasure, territory, or just a battle's sake. Their greatest rival is Ringford, for whom they have fought many wars against; the current war they are fighting is but the most recent scuffle after a thirty-year-ceasefire. Between those two wars, they fought against Valentine, of which their victory was pure dumb luck due to the typhoon that destroyed it. Culture The nation of Ragnanival is a warlord state. With the exception of farmers and peasants, almost every citizen is expected to join the Aesir forces, with training for the army beginning as young as five years old. Most don't see combat until they're sixteen, though. Notably, depending on the military's branch, there seem to be very different standards set for the soldiers; the all-female Valkyries follow a strict code of honor that puts death before marriage while the Berserkers are considered barbarians that drink and feast when not fighting. The Dwarves, who only joined the Aesir after the last war with Ringford, are incredibly loyal and hardworking, although they give the Valkyries more sympathy than the Berserkers. The people of Ragnanival find that the greatest pride and glory is within victory in battle. Ragnanival soldiers are expected to be the bravest in all the Great Erion Sea and are not to show cowardice, even in the face of defeat. This is especially true in battles against the Vanir of Ringford, of whom the Aesir are expected to triumph over. There are also famed wizards among the residents of Ragnanival. One such example is the King himself, Odin. Locations Within Ragnanival * Nebulapolis * Demon Lord's Castle * Isle of Ymir Inhabitants * Berserkers ** Odin ** Brigan * Humans ** Valkyries *** Gwendolyn *** Griselda *** Catherine *** Alexandria * Dwarves * Others ** Myris Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms